


HWAA

by wisteriawrites



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi San, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, Graphic Birthing, I was zooted writing the last part of chapter 1, It is now, Kidnapping, Kinda, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Jung Wooyoung, Omega Kang Yeosang, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Lubrication, Stockholm Syndrome, Vaginal Sex, Woopussy, freedom is offered but not accepted, implied prostitution, mafia, that isnt a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisteriawrites/pseuds/wisteriawrites
Summary: 火 (타올라 타올라)火 (꽃피우리라)火 (타올라 타올라)火 (꽃피우리라)"Fire (burn, burn)Fire (flowers bloom)Fire (burn, burn)Fire (flowers bloom)"
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	1. as if in the dead of winter, the time has completely frozen

“Asshole,” he mumbled, taking his anger out on the pavement. 

Wooyoung couldn’t believe he’d been stood up, again. Either he’d lost his touch or all alphas these days were assholes. He was inclined to believe the latter. 

He pulled his jacket tighter against himself to block out the gust of cold wind. He watched the trees pass by as he walked, the leaves falling as the first snow fell. His cheeks were just beginning to warm up when his thoughts were interrupted by a gunshot. Two more shots followed in quick succession, and Wooyoung belatedly remembered home was in that direction. His steps sped up without him realizing it.

The exterior of his house looked undisturbed, but when he burst through the door his world came crashing down. Blood. Blood everywhere. He made out the shapes of his mother, his brothers on the floor, before his eyes came to rest on his father, knelt in front of a man, arms held behind his back by another, with a pistol held between his eyes. He was shocked into silence, unable to move or even breathe. 

The man pulled the trigger, and Wooyoung watched the left side of his father’s face blow off. He still couldn’t make any sound, his mouth opened in a silent scream, and the men now seemed to notice him standing there. One of them, the alpha who had the gun, approached him with a grim smile on his face. “You aren’t supposed to be home yet,” he muttered, pushing a lock of hair away from Wooyoung’s face and dragging his fingers through the tears trailing down his cheeks.

His body kicked in all at once, and his arm came up to aim for the man’s throat. He caught it before it could make its mark and held Wooyoung’s hands. Wooyoung brought his knee up into his groin and it landed this time, the man’s grip loosened enough for him to break free, but when he turned to run he was met with a fist and everything went dark.

❅

When Wooyoung next opened his eyes, there was marble floor under him. He registered that he was being dragged by his arms, pain in his cheek and dried blood on his chin. The next thing that hit him was a male voice.

“-wouldn't be happening if you weren’t so cocky and just used a silencer like you’re supposed to.”

“He wasn’t supposed to be home in the first place.”

They stopped in front of a door and one of the alphas knocked. Someone from beyond said, “Come in,” and the door opened, and he continued to be dragged along the floor. He came to a halt again in front of a desk and when he finally looked up, he was greeted by a third alpha, and his omega. 

He must have once been an attractive man, with sharp cheekbones and cat-like eyes, aged by the salt and pepper hair and forming wrinkles, a cigarette in between his thin lips. His omega was beautiful, visibly younger than the alpha, with full lips and a sharp jawline. She seemed to be refusing to look anywhere but him, while the alpha never let his gaze wander.

“And who is this?” he asked, and each of the men holding him stiffened. 

“One of Jung’s sons, sir.”

The alpha finally drew his piercing gaze away from Wooyoung. “And you’ve brought him to me because?”

“He… saw, sir. But he’s an omega, so we thought-”

The alpha held out his hand, in an offer, and the man - the one with the pistol - took it. The alpha put out his cigarette on his hand, and the man barely stifled a groan. The butt of the cigarette was thrown away as the alpha spoke again. “You thought you could just bring him as a gift to save yourselves from your mistake, correct?” The two men didn’t answer and he regarded Wooyoung again. 

“Take him to my son. He quite likes pretty things nowadays, and he must be getting bored of the one he has.” 

Wooyoung didn’t get to protest before the men were hauling him to his feet and dragging him out of the room.

❅

The next room he was brought to, he was thrown in alone. The door slammed shut, and he stared at it, as if to will it to open so he could leave. There’d been a man standing outside, so that wasn’t an option. From where he was, looking out the window told him he was high up in the building, so jumping from there wasn’t a choice either. 

He wasn’t about to give up, but his train of thought was lost when he noticed someone sat at the kitchen island. The sweet smell of lavender told Wooyoung he was an omega. They held each other’s gaze for a split second before the man went back to his glass of water. But then Wooyoung remembered what the alpha had said. He must have been the “pretty thing” that the son was tired of. 

He didn’t get to say anything, as the man spoke first. “That looks like it hurts.” 

For a second, Wooyoung stood there, confused. Then the omega gestured to his cheek and his lip and he realized what he meant. “A bit.”

The man stood from his spot and strode to the freezer. Wooyoung gained the confidence to step closer and ended up seated across from the abandoned cup. The omega held out an ice pack, and he hesitated in taking it. “I won’t bite you,” he said with a small smile. Wooyoung could see no malice, and took the ice pack, pressing it to his cheek with a sigh. 

Watchful eyes never left him. “So, what did you do?” Wooyoung glared at him. 

“I didn’t do anything. I don’t even know what’s going on.”

A shrug. “You obviously did something to piss off the Chois if-”

“I didn’t!” Wooyoung snapped. His voice cracked, taking away some of the bite, but it didn’t stop him. “I just saw my family dead in our living room and watched my father’s head get blown off, I haven’t done anything wrong.”

Understanding bloomed in the omega’s eyes. “Okay, I didn’t know. It’s okay.” He placed a hand on Wooyoung’s shoulder and he fought against the urge to flinch away from it. “Wrong place at the wrong time, then. I get that.”

The calming pheromones the omega was releasing had his body sagging and fighting against tears to choke out, “They’re going to kill you.” Even then, his calm exterior didn’t break. “Yeah?” Wooyoung nodded.

The omega hummed. “I don’t think so.” Wooyoung balked.

“But… That alpha said that his son was tired of you. They’ll kill you.” 

“See, for that to be possible, I would have to have been entertaining his son. And I’m not. I’m spoken for,” he tilted his head, and Wooyoung caught the glimpse of a mating mark. 

“I don’t think these people care about that.”

“Some of them do. Mr. Choi’s son being one of them.” Wooyoung then realized exactly what he had gotten into. 

The Chois were notorious in Seoul for drug deals. The influence they had in the city reached further than the police cared to admit, and many often thought the police didn’t try to stop them from reaching even more. He’d never imagined his family would get involved with them. 

When Wooyoung didn’t respond, the omega held out his hand. “I’m Yeosang, by the way.” He took Yeosang’s hand, trying to go through the information flying through his brain to find out why that name sounded familiar. “Wooyoung.” 

Yeosang inspected his lip. “I don’t know how split lips work, but I think you might need stitches.” Wooyoung brought his hand up to his lip, wincing when his fingers made contact. He sighed, dropping his hand and the ice pack to the kitchen island. “San probably knows how to.”

“Who?” 

“Choi San.” Wooyoung immediately shook his head and Yeosang continued before he could voice his concerns. “He’s not that bad. Annoying, maybe, but not a bad person.”

“Why are you so calm about this? How long have you even been here?” 

Yeosang finally looked like he realized he was a victim. “What month is it?”

“November.” 

“Then, almost six months.” Silence fell over them then. He couldn’t fathom tolerating being somewhere against his will for six months. It was Yeosang that broke it, quiet and meek. “Do you go to Seoul University?”

Wooyoung nodded. “Do you know Park Seonghwa?”

He nodded again. Almost everyone knew Seonghwa, whether they were friends with him or not. The beta was one of the most popular people he’d ever had the chance to meet. 

“Is he okay?”

“What do you mean?” Yeosang just stared down at the marble topped counter, fingers tracing over the shapes. His eyes fell to the mating mark peeking up from his hoodie. “He’s your mate.” The strained smile was all the answer he needed. This was _Seonghwa’s_ Yeosang. 

“He always acts like he’s happy around people, but I can tell that there’s something wrong when he’s with his close friends. I guess I know why, now.” 

Yeosang looked up at him. His eyes held the sadness of what he knew was a hurting omega. “Wooyoung, I promise you that San isn’t a bad person. He could have killed me, or let them sell me into prostitution, but he didn’t. He doesn’t want this. He just wants to be normal.”

Wooyoung had his doubts, but he nodded. Yeosang whisked away his ice pack and walked around the island. He gestured for Wooyoung to follow him, and led him down a hallway. Passing by a room, he was hit by the most disorienting scent he’s ever come in contact with. Cedarwood and cinnamon punched him in the gut, made him stop in his tracks as he could feel slick begin to pool, yet Yeosang looked completely fine, if not confused. He just grabbed onto Wooyoung’s wrist and pulled him along to a, thankfully scent free, room. 

“Mine’s just across the hall if you need anything,” Yeosang said, then he left and closed the door behind himself. Once he was gone, Wooyoung sighed. Lavender still lingered in the room, unmistakable. 

But if Yeosang smelled of lavender, who the fuck had a scent so enticing it had Wooyoung ready to jump their bones?

❅

Wooyoung decided he would hide out in the - his - room unless he absolutely needed to come out. And that was exactly what he did. He’d only ventured around the admittedly extravagant apartment to use the bathroom, and even then he basically ran back and forth. 

But around noon his cheek began to hurt again, and he really, _really_ wanted that ice pack back. Which meant braving that room down the hall again. He didn’t think he could do it. The only thing that had him peeking his head out of the bedroom door was hope that the outcome would be worth the struggle.

And so Wooyoung stepped out of the room, quietly shut the door, and held his breath as he speed walked down the hallway. He made it past without any problems, but then he almost had a heart attack when he spotted the alpha - Mr. Choi - sat on the couch. At least, he’d been positive it was Mr. Choi, yet upon closer inspection, he saw no wrinkles. No signs of aging, and the sinful lips of the omega who had been avoiding his gaze. 

It wasn’t Mr. Choi at all. It was his son. 

And apparently his son smelled of cedarwood and cinnamon, and was the main source of the reek, as the entire living room area smelled as strong as the bedroom had the night before. 

The alpha hadn’t seemed to notice him yet, his eyes glued to a computer screen and headphones covering his ears, but it was only a matter of time before he took notice of Wooyoung's own spiced vanilla. He needed to grab the ice pack from the freezer and get back to his room before he got caught.

Getting to the kitchen had been easier than he thought. Opening the freezer, Wooyoung began his search for the ice pack. When he finally pulled it from where Yeosang had left it and closed the freezer door, he turned around and almost had his second heart attack of the day. 

Choi San was stood right behind him. Wooyoung let the ice pack drop to the floor in his shock, and San bent down to pick it up. When he offered it back to him, he had a small smile on his face that Wooyoung would have registered as kind had he not just been terrified by the alpha twice in the span of five minutes. “Thank you,” he muttered, eyes cast down to the floor.

“You’re welcome.” God, his voice was smooth like velvet. There was a hint of a dialect Wooyoung couldn’t quite place that he hadn’t noticed with Mr. Choi, so he assumed it must have come from his mother. 

Wooyoung took a few steps away, to put distance between them. “You’re the Jungs’ son, aren’t you?” The smile had faded and been replaced by drawn in brows. Wooyoung gave a nod in answer.

“I’m sorry.”

“What did my family do to deserve that?”

San licked his lips. “Your father owed us money that he borrowed. He didn’t pay up,” Wooyoung tried to interrupt, to tell him his father _never_ would have done anything like that, but San continued. “But nobody deserves that. There are other ways to repay debt.”

It was like San took the words right out of his mouth. Wooyoung still refused to believe someone involved in any of this could be on the same wavelength as him. He watched San pull a single ice cube from the freezer and hand it to him. Unsure of what to do with it, he looked to the alpha. San pointed to his own lip. “Put it there.”

Wooyoung did as he was told, the cold against the split in his lip making it sting. He watched San rifle through the cabinets until he pulled some items he couldn’t make out from them. San went back to where he was sat on the couch and waved his hand as if to say, _well come on._ Hesitantly, he followed and sat down beside him. 

San gently pulled his hand away from his lip and tentatively poked the split area with a needle. “Do you feel that?” When Wooyoung shook his head, he seemed satisfied and began to thread the needle. Wooyoung replaced the ice cube. 

When he finished, San pulled the ice cube away again and began stitching up the split in his lip. He was careful with his movements, and with how close they were, his scent was overwhelming Wooyoung. The familiar trickle of slick seeping from his hole made him shift uncomfortably. San shushed him, seeming to think his discomfort was from the needle moving in and out of his mouth, but when Wooyoung looked into his eyes, he could see his blown out pupils. He was at least a little glad he wasn’t the only one affected.

Just as he began to fight the urge to tilt his head, bare his neck for this alpha he didn’t even trust to claim him, San finished off the stitches and when he moved away, and their eyes met. After a moment, San cleared his throat and moved a respectable distance away. “I hate to ask you this, but is there anything you can think of that the money your father borrowed went towards?”

Wooyoung raked his brain. He tried to remember anything that could possibly have required a loan, much less getting involved with the mafia. It hit him like a train. “My college tuition.” San nodded. He could feel his heart physically crack. His family was dead so he could go to school. It was his fault. “I want to go home.”

A sigh. “I won’t stop you if you try. But I will warn you. That man outside the door? He’ll shoot you if he thinks you don’t have a reason to leave.”

It was tempting. It really was. If the man only tried to disable him, not kill him, Wooyoung could possibly make it far enough to get to the police. The only trouble was that he had no idea where he was, and getting them to actually do something about it seemed unlikely. With that thought in mind, he sagged against the couch and pulled his knees up to his chest.

“I really am sorry.”

This time, Wooyoung believed him. 

❅

Wooyoung began to see less of Yeosang a few days after he met San. He didn’t offer any explanation, and he was still suspicious, so he sought San out to ask him.

“Is Yeosang okay?”

San looked up from his computer. “Oh. Yeah, he’s fine. He just gets antisocial when he starts going into pre-heat.”

He said it with such nonchalance that they either _had_ to be fucking, or he really just didn’t give a shit. Wooyoung didn’t think Yeosang had any interest in San like that, especially because he’s mated, but even then there was a sting of something in his chest at the idea that they _could_ be fucking.

“Oh.” 

San raised a brow at him. “Is something wrong?” He must have noticed the sour edge in his scent. “No. I’m fine. I just wanted to know if he was okay.”

Wooyoung hadn’t spoken to San much since that first time. What he knew had come from Yeosang, and on the rare occasion he spoke to the alpha himself. He’d learned that San was actually a student, albeit exclusively online, and he really was just trying to be normal. Hell, he wasn’t even six months older than Wooyoung himself.

San’s questioning look didn’t disappear, but he turned his head away and mumbled an “okay”. During his beeline to his room, Wooyoung decided to stop and knock on Yeosang’s door. When he didn’t get an answer, he cracked the door open enough to poke his head inside the room. Yeosang was curled up on the bed, appearing to be asleep. Wooyoung knew better. He knew from the way his chest wasn’t rising and falling as slowly and relaxed as it would be in sleep, from the way he’d artfully arranged every pillow in the room to be pressing against his back. As if to simulate being held.

Wooyoung crept over to the bed, wedged himself between Yeosang and the pillows, and flung an arm over his middle. The response was immediate, Yeosang sighed and pressed himself as close as possible to Wooyoung. They just laid like that for a while, content and quiet. Yeosang eventually spoke up.

“Do you think he misses me?”

Wooyoung hummed, a soft sound. “He does. He still goes around campus hanging up missing persons posters.”

He couldn’t see Yeosang’s face from where he was, but he didn’t really need to. “He always said I would like you. That he always meant to introduce us.” Wooyoung buried his nose between Yeosang’s shoulder blades, against the hoodie he never seemed to take off. An inhale, and he caught it, ever faint but still present, the scent of magnolia and rain. 

“I don’t think this is how he meant for us to meet,” he mumbled.

He felt Yeosang’s laugh more than he heard it. “No, I don’t think it is.”

“How did you end up here, anyway?”

“Same as you. Wrong place at the wrong time.”

Wooyoung’s brows pinched together. “Your family borrowed money, too?” Yeosang sniffed, then shook his head.

“No. They… picked me up off the streets. Thought I was pretty enough to sell, but San stopped them by taking me in.”

Wooyoung then realized why Yeosang thought so highly of San. “If I had just… done what Seonghwa said, stayed the night like he’d wanted me to, I wouldn’t be here. I was right outside his apartment building. If I’d stayed for five more minutes, I’d still have him and he wouldn’t be hurting.” Yeosang brought an arm up to rub at his eyes with his sleeve, and the movement caught Wooyoung’s eye enough for him to notice the little birthmark by his eye for the first time.

“I wish I had someone I cared about like that,” he said without much thought into it. Yeosang moved around until he was turned to face him. “You don’t have an alpha?”

Wooyoung shook his head, making Yeosang’s expression turn even more incredulous. “How do you not have an alpha?” 

“Haven’t met the right one, I guess.”

Yeosang’s eyes studied him. They seemed to bore into his very soul, all traces of his previous sadness vanished in favor of analyzing. His expression changed into one of decision. “Yes, you have.”

Wooyoung scoffed. “No, I haven’t. Trust me, the last alpha I met up with stood me up-”

“You have. You have that look to you. You just might not realize it.” Yeosang sat up and Wooyoung allowed himself to roll onto his back with a sigh. He could still feel Yeosang’s ever watchful eyes on him. “Don’t you remember anyone who… made your omega want to sing?”

“Is that how it felt when you met Seonghwa?” He nodded. “I wanted him so badly. I didn’t even really know him, but everything in me said to let him claim me.”

Wooyoung felt like he’d taken a punch to the gut. He recalled the way he’d felt when San was stitching his lip, how he’d been ready to bare everything to him and be claimed. Yeosang seemed to notice the shift. “You have,” he repeated. Wooyoung shook his head, determined. “No, I hardly even know him. There’s no way San is-”

“San? Choi San? In the other room, that San?”

“Well, yes, but-”

“Wooyoung, are you saying you’ve thought about being San’s omega?”

“I didn’t say that! My body has a strong reaction to him, but I would never - Stop laughing at me!”

His indignant screech just set Yeosang off on another bout of giggles. He turned to face away from him with a huff, and as the laughter faded away, Yeosang tugged until he had them laid out in their previous position. Wooyoung was still pouting, but Yeosang didn’t seem to mind at all. 

“It’s okay to feel like that, Wooyoung. That’s just what being true mates is like.”

“His father ordered my family to be killed.”

“Then you should be glad he’s not his father.” Wooyoung sighed at that, and Yeosang looked over his shoulder at him. “I’m sure he must feel the same attraction to you,” he said as he laid his head back down. “Besides, I think you two would work really nice together. He’s really sweet when you get to know him.”

“I don’t want to get to know someone who’s probably killed people.”

Yeosang sighed and he knew he was in for a lecture. “First of all, as far as I know, San’s body count is zero. Second, if you had met him in the street or at a cafe, or anywhere else besides here, you would be ready to jump on his knot regardless of how well you know him. Am I wrong?”

Wooyoung’s eyes settled on Yeosang’s mating mark, studied the imprint of Seonghwa’s perfect, straight teeth, longing to see something even remotely similar and beautiful on his own neck. “No… You aren’t wrong.”

“Then what’s so wrong with wanting it now?” Yeosang swallowed and Wooyoung watched the slightly pink scar bob with the motion of his throat. He had no answer, no explanation. He just decided to change the subject. “You’re getting really warm.”

“My heat is due soon.”

“I can stay with you, if you want,” Wooyoung offered.

“I’d like that.”

❅

It turned out that Yeosang didn’t want him so much for the sexual favors, but for the comfort of having someone there. Wooyoung understood that. He couldn’t count the number of heats he’d had and just _needed_ to have someone come and hold him. Whenever Yeosang did need relief, he was there to offer that as well. 

And four days later, he exited Yeosang’s room to scour for something that wasn’t just a small snack. Before he could really find anything, he was crowded against the counter, a nose pressed against the back of his neck. Wooyoung turned his head to find San. 

Upon making eye contact, the alpha murmured, “You stink.”

Wooyoung took in his expression, eyes dark and hooded, and then realized he must reek of Yeosang’s sickly sweet honeyed lavender. “You just said Yeosang smells bad.”

“He does when it’s on you.”

Wooyoung’s jaw dropped at the shameless comment. San didn’t look like he regretted saying it, either. He didn’t even get to say anything in response, as the nose pressed against his neck began to move forward until it was pressed against his scent gland. 

When Wooyoung realized San was scenting him, his body went slack in his hold and his omega howled. San was gentle yet aggressive at the same time, letting his lips brush against Wooyoung’s skin as he worked. He finally lifted his head, that same dark look in his eyes that Wooyoung now recognized as jealousy. He took a deep breath and turned to face the alpha.

“If you’re going to scent me, do it properly,” he said, baring the other side of his neck.

San’s reaction was immediate, head dipping down to repeat the process on the other side. Wooyoung’s legs were already jelly, the only thing keeping him upright being the counter digging into his back. San placed his hands under each of his thighs and lifted him up onto the counter. 

“You smell so fucking good.” San growled, the honeyed smell of Wooyoung’s arousal pungent in the air, smothering them both in the best way. He lifted Wooyoung’s hips again, and tugged at the waistband of his sweats. Wooyoung understood the request and helped discard them along with his underwear. San almost immediately plunged two fingers into him, drawing out a long moan. 

“Is this okay?” Wooyoung nodded. 

San withdrew his fingers quicker than he would’ve liked. “Open your mouth,” he directed, and Yoongi did just that, parting his little lips just enough to give San a peek at his little pink tongue. Wooyoung whined quietly when he brought the two soaked fingers to his lips, tongue poking out eagerly.

“Now I’m gonna eat your pretty little cunt, yeah? Be good for me.” he said, watching Wooyoung nod quickly, suckling on the digits gently. “Fuck,” San hissed, lowering himself down onto the floor, breathing in the scent of Wooyoung’s pussy, so spread open and dripping.

He just closed his eyes and went for it. His tongue pressed flat and laved from the bottom of the slit up to the swollen bud, the tip of his tongue catching ever-so-slightly on the hood of his clit. Wooyoung wasn’t sure who moaned first, him or San, but it felt good. San’s head was suddenly squeezed between two thighs, both of Wooyoung’s trembling hands gripping his hair. The amount of slick on his tongue was enough proof of how turned on Wooyoung was, and he couldn’t help but moan into his pussy at the sweet, animal taste of it.

“Fuck,” he whined, watching San’s cock jerk against the confines of his pants, his hands reaching around to grip Wooyoung’s thighs roughly and pull them apart, exposing the beautiful pink flesh to him once more. “You taste good, don’t you, baby?”

Wooyoung gave a quiet whimper, tugging San’s hair gently in encouragement.

“You taste so sweet,” he continued. “I could eat your cunt all day.” Dipping down once more to lick a flat stripe over the exposed flesh, Wooyoung’s thighs jerking in his grip, trying to instinctively close. “Yeah, s’it feel good?”

“San,” Wooyoung moaned, making him glance up. His soft cheeks were a beautiful shade of pink.

“Maybe you should call me something else, baby. Wouldn’t that be better? Having alpha eat your little pussy?” San suggested, biting his lip as Wooyoung tugged his hair roughly, eyes squeezing shut as he moaned.

“Alpha,” he whined out, pushing his hips up to chase San’s mouth. “Please - please keep going.”

San smirked, licking the excess slick off of his lips. “Since you asked so nicely,” he said, pushing his head back down between those delicate thighs and gently tracing the tip of his tongue over his slippery little bud, relishing in the way Wooyoung’s thighs trembled, soft pants escaping his lips.

He took his time, teasing the omega as he alternated between long, hot drags of his tongue and rough, hurried flicks of his tongue against Wooyoung’s clit. The more he did so, it seemed the more slick he gushed out, coating his lips and tongue, his chin coated in slick as he pressed his nose against the nub and dipped his tongue into the needy little hole.

Wooyoung was a wreck, sounding more and more like a broken record each time he sobbed out _alpha, alpha, alpha,_ while trying to push San’s head closer, like he wanted to suffocate him with his cunt and frankly - San didn’t seem to mind going out like that.

Wooyoung’s eyes fluttered slightly as San pressed the blunt tips of three fingers against his hole, clenching around nothing. “Please, please, please,” Wooyoung whined breathily, rocking his hips down in an attempt, so, so wet that they could easily have slipped in all the way if San would just allow them to. “Please alpha, please, need it - need my cunt filled.”

A soft moan escaped the omega’s lips as he rolled his hips down against the fingers, wishing it was San’s cock he was about to push into him. He imagined the swollen head pressing between his folds, feeling his velvet walls stretch around his thick cock, imagined whining and sobbing at how full of cock he was. It was too soon - this, what they were doing, was too soon. But he’ll be damned if it didn’t feel _right_.

“Alpha, please. Fuck me,” he whimpered, breaking San away from his concentration. “Fuck me, I know you want to. I don’t care - just - I need to be filled. Please, m’so wet for you already.”

And he really didn’t need much further convincing after that. San stood from the floor, took Wooyoung up into his arms, and carried him to his bedroom. The bedroom that started it all. Wooyoung could feel heat prickling beneath his skin and dread filled his gut. His heat wasn’t due for another week and a half, but the combination of San’s intoxicating scent and being off his pills for almost a week must have sent his body out of loop.

Wooyoung didn’t get to stress over it any longer than that, as San was depositing him on the bed. He watched the alpha peel off his shirt, marveled at his toned body, then his eyes were drawn further south as San looped his fingers under the waistband of his pants and tugged down in one swift movement, underwear included.

He crawled over Wooyoung onto the bed, settled between his legs. When he bent over, Wooyoung expected him to connect his lips to his burning core again, but was met instead with soft kisses over his tummy, a hand gently pushing up his shirt the higher he moved. The shirt was soon pulled away from his body, leaving him completely exposed to San, and the alpha connected his lips to the column of Wooyoung’s throat. Wooyoung instinctively tilted his head, a silent plea for him to _claim_. San’s groan pulsed through him and his lips came to press against Wooyoung’s, his responding whine at the rejection being swallowed down.

Wooyoung reached down and carefully spread open his pussy, turning his face away. “Alright, m’ready when you are.”

At least San had the sense to put a condom on. If Wooyoung had his own way, he would go without it, he thought as San was guiding himself towards Wooyoung’s pussy. He grit his teeth as he carefully brushed the head up and down the seam of it, preparing the both of them before his head caught on the slippery rim. His eyes shut right then, having to keep himself calm, to restrain from pushing all the way in in one go and splitting Wooyoung open.

“It’s okay, alpha,” Wooyoung whispered, reaching down and carefully gripping San’s cock, bringing it closer and closer until it finally breached his hole, the head slipping in. 

“Doesn’t hurt?” he asked, brushing his thumbs over what pretty skin he could reach, and Wooyoung shook his head, hands moving up to grip San’s shoulders. Seeming encouraged, San continued to press in deeper. San’s hips soon pressed against his, bottoming out and making him moan out in pleasure. At Wooyoung’s nod, his hips pulled back and slammed back in.

“Fuck!” Wooyoung felt like he was being stuffed too full too fast, but it sent a jolt of pleasure up each notch of his spine, making his head feel dizzy and his eyes roll back. “Oh god, Sannie, you - fuck, you’re so big-”

“That’s not my name, baby.” The alpha pulled back before slamming back in and watching Wooyoung’s mouth drop open again. “Do you want to be fucked or not? Address me properly.”

“Alpha! Fuck!” he gasped, feeling his pussy clench around San each time his hips pulled back, sucking him back in each time he pulled forward. He was hungry for it, hungry for the feeling of his cunt being stretched, San’s pelvis smacking against his clit with every thrust.

“God, you’re so fucking tight - so wet for me, omega,” San grunted.

“C-call me that again.”

“You like it, huh? Omega likes having his pussy stretched around a nice, thick cock?” He breathed out, grabbing Wooyoung’s legs and lifting them up over his shoulders so he could press in deeper. Wooyoung’s eyes rolled back, a guttural whine emerging from somewhere in his throat as he moved his hands up to hold his legs there, helping to keep himself folded in half like that.

“Fuck, yes, omega’s such a slut for alpha’s cock,” he whimpered out, already feeling the tightness of an orgasm bubbling up, wanting both so badly to come and to hold it in, to make this last as long as he could. San caught onto this quickly, smirking.

“Why doesn’t omega rub his swollen little clit for alpha? Look at it, so pretty and wet.” He pried one of Wooyoung’s hands off his leg, putting it down against his stomach instead. “Come on baby, be a good boy.”

Wooyoung whined quietly, his hand running down his stomach until his fingertips met the slippery little bud, gasping at the sensitivity. It was so swollen, so exposed that the slightest touch had him gasping for breath. He was being good for San, however, so he whimpered and bit his lip as he began rubbing his fingers over it in gentle, slow circles.

San was digging his fingernails into Wooyoung’s hips - probably drawing blood - but neither of them were paying attention to that. “Oh, that’s it. You’re so pretty like that. Such a pretty, tight, wet little cunt. And it’s all mine, isn’t it?”

“Y-yeah, s’all yours, alpha,” Wooyoung breathed out, his vision going blurry with each rough impact of San's hips against his and the implication the words held. “I-I think m’close, alpha, please can I come?”

San hissed, his quickly swelling knot catching against Wooyoung’s rim, the sound resonating through the room. “Fuck, yeah - yeah, let me see you come,” he grunted quietly, the roughness of his voice making Wooyoung shiver, the edge approaching quicker and quicker with each thrust.

Wooyoung’s eyes fluttered, fingers speeding up over his clit. “A-alpha, I’m coming, ah-!”

And then he was over the edge, and it hit him like a brick wall, his back arching up off the bed as his pussy spasmed wildly around San’s cock, a cry of pure ecstasy leaving his lips before he could even stop. He felt like he’d left his body for a moment, the feeling better than all the orgasms he’d ever had put together, bringing tears of bliss to his eyes.

San cursed, the feeling of Wooyoung’s pussy milking him sent him toppling over the edge. He pressed his knot in all the way to the hilt, balls constricting as he spilled deep inside of the condom, spurt after spurt of hot come filling Wooyoung’s quivering little hole. “Oh god, fuck,” he groaned, finally letting go of Wooyoung’s hips and moving up to rest against his waist, head against his shoulder. 

San carefully maneuvered them to lay more comfortably, hissing each time his knot caught against Wooyoung. His hand came up to rest against the back of Wooyoung’s head and toy with his hair. 

The heat had subsided for now, but as he was drifting off to sleep, Wooyoung could tell he was in for a long few days.


	2. from this endless season with no promise, shall erase, the scars solely burnt from the days we were not in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wooyoung, please. I thought maybe-”
> 
> “What is it then?” he snapped, turning to face him once again. “You weren’t thinking, you thought maybe, which one?” When San made no effort to respond, he scoffed. “I don’t know why you would even begin to think I would want to be mated to someone like you.”
> 
> San’s expression morphed into one of pain at the rejection. He looked about ready to cry, and it had to be the most pathetic expression he’d ever seen on the alpha, on any alpha.

The next time Wooyoung woke up coherent enough to want something besides an alpha’s knot, he wanted a bath. 

He was still laid out on San’s bed, albeit alone. The sheets were absolutely ruined, covered in a mix of sweat, slick, and...blood? Was that blood?

Wooyoung was up in an instant, running over to the full length mirror despite his entire body protesting the quick movements. He examined his entire body to find the source of bleeding, but found nothing. No indication that he’d been hurt in any way. He sighed in relief, and his eyes caught movement behind him. The next second there was a warm body pressed against his back and San’s head appeared on his shoulder. 

“How are you feeling?” 

“Like I just got railed into tomorrow.”

San laughed, a pretty sound. “I’ll take your word for it.”

Wooyoung turned around in his arms, took in his face. He looked tired. He supposed anyone would after dealing with him in heat. His brows furrowed together when he noticed red peeking up over San’s shoulder. “What’s wrong?” Wooyoug didn’t answer, just pushed on San’s shoulder until he turned around. 

There were scratches decorating San’s entire back, some deeper than others. And the source of the blood on the sheets. He brought his hand up, let his fingers dance lightly over the scratches.

“I hurt you.”

“You didn’t mean to. It's okay.”

“It’s not okay. Don’t - don’t let me do that. Stop me next time.” Wooyoung watched San’s entire face light up at the prospect of a next time, and he couldn’t really say that he would mind that.

Wooyoung’s hand dropped, and San turned back to face him. “I feel gross,” he mumbled. San let him rest his head against his chest and breathe in his scent. “I figured you would. There’s a bath ready for you, if you want it.”

His arms wrapped around San’s neck and he was almost instantly lifted from the ground. “Can’t walk?” Wooyoung had half the mind to smack him across the head just to make that smirk go away. “It’s your fault, dumbass.” San just laughed at him once more, high and unabashed. 

Wooyoung was deposited in the bathtub, San fitting himself in behind him. It was comfortable, letting San rub soap into his back and legs. Like they’d known each other for years. He really began to think that they had. 

He noticed San’s hands slow, but didn’t think much of it. They came to a steady stop, and San leaned forward, pressed his lips against the back of Wooyoung’s neck. Wooyoung sighed into it, leaned back even further. 

The kisses moved forward, became more insistent, turned into small bites and sucks. Wooyoung moaned out when San sank his teeth into his mating point. His omega was pleased beyond measure, but his brain was quickly catching up, his pleasured moans turning distressed. In one swift movement, he had San detached, was sitting upright, and watching the blissed out expression slowly turn to one of equal distress. 

“Are you insane?” His chest began to heave.

“Wooyoung, I-”

“Don’t you dare tell me you’re sorry! Why the hell would you do that?”

“I wasn’t thinking, I swear I would never-” Wooyoung didn’t let him finish. He stood up despite his body’s protests, stepped out of the bathtub, and began his walk to the door. He didn’t even bother with a towel.

“Wooyoung, please. I thought maybe-”

“What is it then?” he snapped, turning to face him once again. “You weren’t thinking, you thought maybe, which one?” When San made no effort to respond, he scoffed. “I don’t know why you would even begin to think I would want to be mated to someone like _you_.”

San’s expression morphed into one of pain at the rejection. He looked about ready to cry, and it had to be the most pathetic expression he’d ever seen on the alpha, on any alpha, as Wooyoung left him in the bathroom with an incomplete bond.

❅

Wooyoung hated that he could feel what San felt now. He hated that he could feel the regret and the longing.

He hated that he could feel how badly San really wanted him. Hated that he could feel the pure anger at finally feeling like he’d found the person he could share his life with, only to have it ripped away with just a few words.

He hated that he could feel all of that, yet still sit on the couch with him and Yeosang and watch the news, act like there was nothing wrong because he couldn’t let the other omega in on what had happened. He would be chewed out for spending his heat with San in the first place, then ridiculed for rejecting him that way after practically begging to be mated with him during that time, even when he was still in pre-heat and coherent enough to consent. 

He felt bad enough on his own.

San had just been about to change the channel when a woman popped up on the screen with the text “Local Missing Student Case is Now Closed”. Yeosang stopped him from changing it with a hand on the remote just as the woman began to give the report.

“According to the Seoul Police Department, they have decided to close the case of Kang Yeosang, a student at Seoul University who went missing almost seven months ago.” Wooyoung turned his head to look at Yeosang, whose eyes were focused on the screen before him. “He has been officially pronounced dead by the police, despite his family’s insistence on keeping the case open. Reports say that his mate and family are trying to begin a private investigation into his disappearance.”

The screen cut to what looked to be a live report in front of the main building on campus. Yeosang went slack next to him and Wooyoung caught the sharp intake of breath as they watched Seonghwa appear, the reporter bombarding him with questions. 

Seonghwa looked uncomfortable making eye contact with the camera when answering what he was asked, but when the reporter asked, “Is there anything you would like to say to Yeosang directly, on the chance he’s watching?” he seemed to have no issues staring into the lens, as if he knew he was staring right at Yeosang through it.

“Well, first I want to let you know that you’re missed. Your mom and dad think about you everyday. And… I miss you more than anything, and if you’re seeing this, we all want you to come home safely. I’m doing everything I possibly can to find you, and bring you home so I can-” Seonghwa’s voice cracked. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled, and then before he could say anything else, San was changing the channel. 

Yeosang whipped his head to him immediately. “Turn it back.” San made no response, and Wooyoung knew exactly why. “Turn it back, that was my mate!”

San scoffed. “Well, congratulations. I’m so glad you have a mate, Yeosang.” They were sweet words, but the anger Wooyoung could feel burning through him, anger that wasn’t his own, spoke louder than anything.

“What crawled up your ass and died?” Instead of offering another answer, San glanced over Yeosang’s shoulder at Wooyoung. Yeosang followed his gaze, stared at him as if he thought Wooyoung might have the answer, then looked back to San and snatched the remote from him to change the channel back.

Seonghwa was gone, replaced by the daily weather report. Yeosang sighed, his shoulders going limp, and he stood from the couch, tossed the remote onto the now empty space between Wooyoung and San, and stormed off to his room. Wooyoung waited until he heard the door slam to speak up.

“He hasn’t seen his mate in six months, and you turned it off because you’re mad at me?” It seemed San wasn’t speaking to him anymore, either, and Wooyoung gave his own scoff before standing from his spot and venturing after Yeosang. 

Wooyoung hated that he could feel the exact moment San realized he’d just ruined what little chance he’d had left with Wooyoung and the burning hot anger was replaced by something cold and meek. 

❅

Wooyoung couldn’t stand the sadness taking over him anymore. The worst part of it was that it wasn’t all San’s. Part of it was his own. 

He recalled the way he’d felt sitting in that bathtub with San, how he’d felt when San had been pleasuring him like there was no tomorrow, and how it had all felt right. He longed for that feeling again, but his pride and stubbornness wouldn’t let him seek San out to have it. 

He must have let a cry out too loud, as there was a knock at his door and Yeosang’s voice came from beyond it. “Wooyoung? Are you okay?”

Wooyoung hurriedly wiped his eyes. “I’m fine.”

“Can I come in?”

He nodded, then realized Yeosang couldn’t see him through the door. “Yeah.”

The door opened and Yeosang stepped inside, then came and sat with him on the bed. His smile must not have been very convincing. Yeosang put an arm around him and pulled Wooyoung close. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” He was trying his hardest to sound like he was fine, but with the crack of his voice, the tears started up anew. Yeosang, bless him, just pulled him closer and spoke quietly. “Wooyoung, what’s wrong?”

And Wooyoung told him everything. He told him about how he’d felt the first time he walked by San’s room, told him about his early heat, the bath, everything. Yeosang sat and listened, thankfully until the end, before making any comments. 

“Wooyoung, don’t you realize how much it hurts to be rejected halfway through mating?” 

Slightly calmer than before, but not much better, he mumbled, “I do now.”

“Then why don’t you do something about it? This is all on you. I mean, goddamn, you were basically leading him on.”

“I know,” he said, ashamed. 

“Go talk to him.” Yeosang was right. Of course he was right, but Wooyoung shook his head.

“He doesn’t want me anymore.”

“That’s a lie, and you know it.” Again, Yeosang was right. “Even if he does want me, he won’t take me. I said terrible things to him.”

“That’s what apologies are for,” Yeosang said, pushing Wooyoung off the bed and to the door. “So go apologize. You aren’t coming back in here until you do.” With a final push, Yeosang sent him out the door and closed it. Wooyoung heard the lock click just as he reached to turn the handle and let himself back in. 

With a heavy sigh, Wooyoung rubbed his cheeks until they felt dry enough. There was nothing he could do about his swollen and red eyes, they were beyond hope. He sniffled, then turned down the hall to find San dressed in nothing but the oversized t-shirt he’d found in one of the other spare rooms. 

San wasn’t in the living room like he usually was during class, but his computer was sat on the coffee table, open and with black screen. He wasn’t in the kitchen, and the bathroom door was wide open. Which only left his room. Wooyoung hesitated at the door, but with a kick in the ass, he knocked. 

It took a little while, but San eventually opened the door. His already crestfallen face seemed to fall even more once he caught sight of Wooyoung. Now that he was here, he didn’t even know what to say. He stood there gaping for a moment too long. “Did you need something?” There was no malice in his voice, but the implication was clear.

He wanted nothing to do with Wooyoung right now.

“I - um,” Wooyoung stuttered, at a loss for words. He could feel tears bubbling back up even though he had no right to them. This was all his own fault. “I can… go.”

He turned to walk away, but then he heard San sigh. “Wooyoung, you can tell me what you wanted to.”

Wooyoung hated that he could feel just how much San wanted him to stay, just to be around him, even though his greeting said otherwise. He turned back to face him to try and force the words out. “I - I don’t like that you’re sad.” He cringed at his words, and San raised a brow at him. “I mean that, um, I can tell you’re sad, and I don’t like it.”

“That’s… the same thing as before.”

“No, that’s not what I mean. It is what I mean, but that’s not what I’m trying to say.” Wooyoung noticed a hint of a smile pull at San’s lips, but it was gone just as quickly as it had come. “What I’m trying to say is that I’m sorry for making you sad, and I want to make you… not sad.”

San looked like he was trying to figure out what he just heard. Wooyoung definitely could have been more eloquent with that, so he was readying himself to try again when San finally said something. “Thank you for apologizing, Wooyoung, but you’re right. You don’t deserve having to deal with… all of this. So, it’s okay.”

He could feel that San didn’t believe his own words. It wasn’t okay, and they both knew it. “I had to start dealing with it the second my dad decided to borrow money from you. It’s not okay, and I don’t want you to act like it’s okay.”

San was staring at him with so much hope in his eyes that Wooyoung couldn’t deny him anything else. Without warning, he leaned forward, startling San but he continued his mission. He connected his lips to San’s pulse point briefly before sinking his teeth in. San gripped his shoulders tightly, a sinful moan escaping his lips. 

Wooyoung didn’t want to let go, wanted to hold onto that feeling of everything being right forever. Eventually, San urged him to back away, and when he finally did and looked up at San, he didn’t regret a thing.

When he looked up, he was met with the biggest smile he’d ever seen, dimples and eyes scrunched up cutely. Wooyoung never wanted to see it disappear again.

❅

Wooyoung’s next heat, a month later, hit him like a truck. He’d been fine the night before, curled up against San’s side comfortably, and when he’d woken up in the morning, everything was hot and stifling. It was worse than any heat he had ever had, pain zinging through his abdomen and making a loud whimper rise in his throat. 

San stirred, and soon the comforting presence pressed on his back disappeared and everything got ten times worse. He was shushed quietly, a hand rubbed his back, then hauled him up to rest against a strong chest. The movement sent pain through him again but it was gone once he setted again, whimpers turning to pleas of, “Need you, it hurts, need you to make it stop.”

A hand came to toy with the hair at the nape of his neck as San cursed. Wooyoung turned in his hold, leaning in for a kiss, but he was met with the top of San’s head, his shirt being lifted, and a jolt of pleasure as lips attached to a sensitive nipple. Hands tangled into San’s hair, and he moved slowly downwards, taking his time, not really paying attention to Wooyoung’s impatient tugs at his head.

“Calm down, baby,” he smiled against Wooyoung’s stomach, glancing up at him through his eyelashes, obviously enjoying the death glare he received in return.

“You try to fucking calm down when you’re - “ San scooted further down until Wooyoung laid flat against the bed and licked a stripe across his wet pussy, catching him off guard. “- in heat ohmygodSan!”

“Heat, huh?” San murmured against the wetness, knowing exactly what effect his breath and the vibrations would have. Wooyoung gasped and his knees jerked, and San couldn’t stop smiling. He breathed in deep, inhaling the scent of Wooyoung’s arousal, and started licking at the wetness again. He went slow, raising an arm to lay over Wooyoung’s hips and hold him down against the mattress.

San loved this. He absolutely loved eating Wooyoung out. The smell, the taste, the fucking texture, he loved it. Wooyoung got dripping wet really fast when he was turned on, especially in heat if the last time was anything to go by. He dipped his tongue in between Wooyoung’s pussy lips, teasing at his entrance, smirking at the way Wooyoung jerked his hips impatiently.

“Fuck, San, don’t be such a tease,” Wooyoung whined, but San ignored him. He was not teasing, he was simply taking his time. He dipped his tongue deeper, feeling the wetness spread over his lips and seep into his mouth, and he swallowed greedily as he brought up his fingers to slide between the lips. He slid two fingers gently into Wooyoung, moving his tongue up to flick at his clit. Wooyoung moaned, and more fluid gathered on San’s tongue, which made him moan back, and it was all just chain reactions. Wooyoung was writhing underneath him, and San was licking his pussy, still not as hard and fast as Wooyoung (or he) liked it, but God, he wanted to keep doing this forever, and the more he could drag it out, the longer he’d get to do it, eat his mate out like there’s no tomorrow.

“San, alpha,” Wooyoung moaned, and he sounded so broken already. San started licking just a tiny bit faster, sliding his fingers in just a bit more. Wooyoung was so wet, so open, there was almost no resistance, so San added a third finger, letting it slide in smoothly as he took a detour to lap excessive juices from Wooyoung’s thighs and all the way down to his asshole. When he was done he moved back to lick his own hand, and then continued with broad, wet stripes across Wooyoung’s pussy, avoiding his clit in favor of pushing his fingers in harder.

Wooyoung put his legs on San’s shoulders, hooking his ankles across his back, dragging him closer. San got the hint and took mercy on his mate this time, starting to lick broader, more sloppily, and moving his fingers faster, harder. It was a win-win situation, really, because his ministrations made Wooyoung even wetter, eased the burn in his tummy, and how was that even possible? San lapped up the wetness, felt it smear over his face and drip across his chin, and he loved it.

“San, please,” Wooyoung begged, which meant he was close, and San planned on making him come more than one time this time, so he amped up his game; twisting his fingers inside of Wooyoung and moving up to suck on his clit. Wooyoung tightened his grip around San’s curls again, pressing him impossibly closer, and San hummed lightly, knowing it would drive Wooyoung over the edge, and it did. Wooyoung spasmed, his come gushing out against San’s tongue and fingers, and San lapped it up, licked Wooyoung through his orgasm, but backed off when it ended. Oversensitivity wouldn’t do, not yet.

Wooyoung caught his breath, then took his legs off of San’s shoulders to drag him up and kiss him.

“I love you,” he breathed against San’s mouth, and he smiled so wide it had to be impossible.

“I love you too. That take the edge off?” He was grinning, because he knew it did, and Wooyoung smacked him lightly on the head, because he knew that San knew.

“Ass,” he muttered, but then he narrowed his eyes. “Why are you still wearing pants?” Wooyoung asked accusingly. San looked at him.

“Uhm... because I didn’t take them off?” he tried. Wrong answer. Wooyoung pushed at his shoulders until their positions were switched, and Wooyoung was straddling San.

“I’ve had one orgasm, and you’re not even naked? That’s not fair,” Wooyoung said. San arched an eyebrow.

“You’re not naked, either,” he observed, tugging at the hem of the shirt that had fallen down and was covering the whole of Wooyoung’s torso again.

“I’ve still come,” Wooyoung argued, but sat back to drag the shirt off over his head. The action made his ass rub against San’s hard cock, and Wooyoung smirked at him. “You want help with that?” he asked. San nodded. Wooyoung leaned down, kissed him deeply, sucking the last bit of himself off of San’s tongue.

“Say please,” he whispered, and San brought up his hands to drag Wooyoung down again, to kiss him again, and when they broke apart he said, “Please.”

And okay, his voice sounded absolutely broken. It made Wooyoung smile, the power he had over this alpha, and he moved to sit beside San as he dragged his sweat pants and underwear off in one go. Wooyoung slid his hands gently up across San’s legs, rubbing over the goosebumps that broke out at the combination of cooler air and Wooyoung’s touch. Wooyoung settled down between San’s legs, and leaned down until his mouth was hovering over his cock. San was already dripping precome, eating Wooyoung out had to be his biggest turn-on, and he moved his hips a fraction to get closer to Wooyoung’s mouth. Wooyoung was, thank god, apparently not in the mood for payback for San’s earlier teasing, because he dove straight in, sucking eagerly on San’s cock.

Wooyoung loved sucking San’s cock almost as much as San loved eating Wooyoung out, and that is not little. He was really, really fucking good at it too, San was having a hard time keeping his hips still so that he wouldn’t choke his mate. Wooyoung doesn’t hold back at all, he swirled his tongue at the tip just so, brought up his hand to fondle San’s balls, and stroked further down, teasing at his opening. He brought his other hand up to stroke the part of San’s cock that wasn’t covered by his mouth or tongue.

“Wooyoung, I-” San choked out to warn him, because he was close. Wooyoung stopped immediately, and San whined at the loss. “No no, don’t stop, I’m-” but he didn’t get any further because Wooyoung was straddling him and holding up his cock and sinking down and oh, fuck yes. Wooyoung was so wet, he slid down without a hint of resistance, and San could feel the wetness envelop him. He bucked up into Wooyoung, just as he thrusted down, and they both groaned with pleasure at the force. San felt Wooyoung’s juices dripping down over his crotch, down across his balls, and he brought his hands to Wooyoung’s hips to steady him as he thrust up again. Wooyoung leaned down with his hands on San’s chest, bracing his knees on either side of San’s waist, and thrusted down, moaning as the angle became just right and San hit that spot inside of him.

It didn’t take much for San to come, he was close before Wooyoung even sucked him off, and now with Wooyoung’s clenching wetness around his cock it only took a few more thrusts for him to come hard inside his mate. He dragged Wooyoung down against his chest roughly, holding him tight as his knot slipped inside Wooyoung, San’s come mingling with his. He kissed him, and slid one hand between them to rub at Wooyoung’s clit. It didn’t take more than that for Wooyoung to come a second time, and San swallowed Wooyoung’s moans as wave after wave of fluid drenched his hand and his crotch and the sheet under them.

When Wooyoung’s breathing returned to somewhat normal, San turned them over, gently, so that they both were on their sides. Wooyoung’s cheek was resting on San’s arm, and San’s other hand was stroking patterns on Wooyoung’s shoulder, but he couldn't help but glance down every now and then to where they were still connected. His thighs were glistening with Wooyoung’s fluids, and Wooyoung’s crotch didn’t look much better. Around ten minutes later, when his knot finally started to go down, San slid his hand down Wooyoung’s side and touched his pussy gently, smearing his fingers with the mixture of their come.

“You up for one more?” he asked softly, and Wooyoung closed his eyes and exhaled slowly before nodding. San kissed him, and then once again started kissing his way down Wooyoung’s body, this time also tasting his sweat.

“You taste so good,” he murmured against Wooyoung’s hipbone, and Wooyoung shifted restlessly. San’s fingers were still stroking his pussy lips, he hadn't moved them any further, but he kissed his way over to Wooyoung’s pussy and went in for a deep lick immediately. Wooyoung moaned loudly at the surprise and relief, and San slid his tongue inside to taste it all. He licked their mingled tastes out of his mate, bringing up his fingers to help him scope it out and then suck it off. His actions were rewarded with fresh waves of wetness from Wooyoung, and San was amazed at how it never ended.

It took a little bit longer this time, Wooyoung was sensitive and he’d come two times already, but he was still as responsive as ever and San truly enjoyed being able to take his time. His tongue was getting a bit tired, but fuck it if he was slowing down or stopping before he made Wooyoung come undone a third time. He varied his moves, licking broad stripes all the way from Wooyoung’s asshole up to the top of his clit, dipping his tongue into Wooyoung’s hole, trying to get the last bit of his own come out, sucking on his clit and sliding his fingers into him. At some points he slid his tongue in together with his fingers, which was a bit difficult, but it made Wooyoung moan really loud, so it was worth it.

San glanced up at Wooyoung. His eyes were closed and he was fisting the sheets, and his breathing was becoming heavier. He was close, again. San brought up his other hand and sucked on his fingers, sliding them against Wooyoung’s pussy, making them wet, before trailing them down to Wooyoung’s ass. He pressed gently against the rim with two fingers, listening to Wooyoung’s moans of approval above him and still licking his pussy.

“Come on baby, come on, one more time, come for me,” he murmured against the soaked, twitching lips, and Wooyoung moaned, and his hands came flying from the sheets to tangle in San’s hair and press him close. San almost couldn’t breathe, his nose was pressed against Wooyoung’s labia and his tongue was sliding into him along with his fingers, and he was still tracing the rim of Wooyoung’s ass, and Wooyoung pressed his legs together and San was trapped, and Wooyoung was coming, and San would think of a million things he’d give up to stay here forever if he wasn’t completely focused on driving his mate as mad as possible with the best fucking oral job in the world.

He continued to lick even after Wooyoung’s shudders faded, and he was no longer dripping steadily, and finally Wooyoung had to pull him away.

“San, San, please,” he said, and San let go, reluctantly. He crawled up and lied beside Wooyoung, and kissed him deeply.

Wooyoung would be ready to go again eventually, and San would be right there when he was.

❅

“Does it look like I’m gaining weight to you?”

Wooyoung watched Yeosang look up from the book he was flipping through, one of San’s illustrated editions of Harry Potter, in the mirror. He kept his shirt pulled up over his abdomen. “You still have a fat ass anyway. Why does it matter?”

Wooyoung glared at him through the mirror. “You’re only saying that because you’re mad that you _don’t,_ ” he said. “Seriously. Am I gaining weight or am I going insane?”

Yeosang glanced up from the book again, then dropped his gaze just as quickly. “You might be a little bloated.”

He sighed and let the shirt drop, then came and sat beside Yeosang on the bed. “I worked really hard to get my body the way it was.”

“The only thing Choi San knows how to cook is ramyeon, and he hates veggies with a burning passion, you really expected not to gain weight?”

Wooyoung shrugged even though Yeosang hadn’t looked away from the book again. He knew he saw the movement. “Who do you need to keep impressing with your body, anyway? You’ve already impressed someone without even trying. He won’t care that you’ve gained a little weight.”

“I guess you’re right.”

“I am right. I’m always right.”

“How did you and Seonghwa meet?” Yeosang looked up once again, put the bookmarker in to save his page, then set Goblet of Fire aside. His eyes seemed to be weighing the question before he would dare to answer.

“At the library on campus, I guess. Our cars were parked next to each other and I saw that his keys were still in the door. I took them to security and left a note with my name and number, and he called to offer a coffee in thanks. After a few dates, we both just knew that was it.”

“That’s… really domestic.”

Yeosang nodded. “Yeah, it is.”

“Why don’t you try leaving?” he asked.

“Because I don’t want to die trying.”

“I’m sure if you just asked San, he would-” Wooyoung was cut off by the shake of a head. 

“He doesn’t want to die trying, either.” Yeosang opened the book back up, signaling the end of the conversation. “Why are you bothering me, anyway?”

“San’s taking an exam and kicked me out.” He looked at the book, and discovered Yeosang really wasn’t reading it at all. 

“Why are you reading that? It’s in English.”

“There’s pictures.” Wooyoung scoffed in mock offense. “That is not a picture book. It’s a novel and you have no idea what’s happening if you don’t actually read it.”

“My brain processes things differently than yours does, stupid.”

“Snape kills Dumbledore.”

Yeosang closed the book and smacked Wooyoung over the head with it.

❅

When he ran his concerns over his weight by San a week later, he was met with the response Yeosang had told him he would get. 

“Why would you worry about that, baby? Do you think I won’t love you anymore because you don’t have abs?”

San was so open about his emotions. Ever since the mating bond had been completed, Wooyoung noticed the accuracy with his interpretations of San’s emotions had dulled down, but he still got the prickling of them in the back of his mind. San was always spilling sweet nothings to him now, “I love you”s and praise left and right. And outside of heat, he’d never said it back. He should. He knew he should, but things were so different out of his heat-addled brain, so much harder. 

Did he love San? He supposed he should; they’re mated, after all. But Wooyoung didn’t know what love outside of his family felt like. He didn’t really even remember what _that_ felt like anymore. 

“No, I just,” he sighed. “I don’t know.”

San wrapped his arms around Wooyoung’s waist and hooked his chin over his shoulder. Wooyoung looked at him through the mirror, met his eyes, the same way he had when having the same conversation with Yeosang. 

San’s hands came to rest on his tummy, lifted the hem of his shirt up just the slightest bit. “Wooyoung, it doesn’t matter to me if you have a soft tummy or if you’re ripped as hell,” a kiss to his mating mark. “It doesn’t matter if you have stretch marks or if you’re flawless as a newborn. You’re still my omega, my Wooyoung. You always will be.”

The praise brought a smile to his face. “Thank you. I needed that.”

“Of course,” San’s matching smile displayed his dimples prettily. “I love you.”

Wooyoung turned in his arms, pressed a kiss to San’s jaw, then each of his cheeks, and finally ended at his lips. He’d hoped it would be enough to answer with, convey what he wanted his emotions to be. But it still didn’t feel like enough as he pulled away. 

He was close enough that he could count each of the freckles decorating the side of San’s throat. When he drew his eyes away from the constellation smattering his mate, he looked into the starry eyes staring down at him, crinkled up with the force of his smile. 

“I love you, too.” His heart was pounding and there were butterflies in his stomach, but it didn’t feel like a lie.

Wooyoung knew that each time he responded, it would get easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do want to clarify something reallllyyy quick.
> 
> So, yes. Wooyoung has a pussy. Why, you might ask? Well, because it doesn't make sense to me to have an omega, the birth-giving part of the world, to have a dick. Like, where do the babies come out if there's no vagina? How does that work? Do they come out the ass? No, that's just wrong. 
> 
> Case closed.
> 
> Anywho, as always, thank you for reading and for your continued support!


	3. once I settle my grudge, shall feel the spring once again, all memories turn to ashes then shall bloom a beautiful bright flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He found San furiously scrubbing his arms, smudging the mess around more than cleaning it off. His hands were shaking, his eyes were dull, and Wooyoung could see he was at a breaking point. Gently, as to not disturb him further, he took San’s hands into his own. The shaking didn’t stop, but he had his attention now. “Are you hurt?”
> 
> San shook his head, pulled his hands out of Wooyoung’s and let them settle on each of his cheeks. He rested his forehead against Wooyoung’s and closed his eyes. It was hardly even two full seconds before San let a sob loose and sank to the bathroom floor, taking Wooyoung with him.

It was easy to forget about who San really was. It was easy to forget because he was so sweet and caring, because he often refused to acknowledge it in the first place.

But sometimes Wooyoung remembered. He remembered whenever he heard the guard laugh outside the door. He remembered when San’s expression would occasionally fall and he would look like he was deep in thought. He remembered when San would leave the apartment, dressed in a sharp suit and looking like he would rather be going somewhere else.

He especially remembered when San had left like that and still hadn’t come back. 

He’d left early in the morning, woken Wooyoung with a kiss to the forehead and a mumbled goodbye. It was early afternoon now, and he still wasn’t back. The worst part was that his lower abdomen had begun to cramp and Wooyoung really, _really_ didn’t want to start his heat without San there. 

Yeosang didn’t seem worried, though. He seemed the exact opposite, in fact. “It wouldn’t be the first time he’s taken forever,” he’d said. But Wooyoung knew there was something wrong. He could just feel it. 

There was a dull thud outside the door, and then San was walking in and beelining for the kitchen. The first thing Wooyoung noticed was that he was absolutely covered in blood, and panic rose in his chest at the idea of him being hurt. 

He stood up from the couch, but Yeosang was faster and already in the kitchen. He walked in just as San shoved a phone and wallet into Yeosang’s hands. “Go home,” was all he said before he turned and went to the bathroom. Wooyoung didn’t even spare Yeosang a glance before following him. 

He found San furiously scrubbing his arms, smudging the mess around more than cleaning it off. His hands were shaking, his eyes were dull, and Wooyoung could see he was at a breaking point. Gently, as to not disturb him further, he took San’s hands into his own. The shaking didn’t stop, but he had his attention now. “Are you hurt?”

San shook his head, pulled his hands out of Wooyoung’s and let them settle on each of his cheeks. He rested his forehead against Wooyoung’s and closed his eyes. It was hardly even two full seconds before San let a sob loose and sank to the bathroom floor, taking Wooyoung with him. 

Wooyoung wrapped his arms around him, effectively covering himself in blood, someone else’s blood, but he held San through it. He wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that, but he didn’t let go until San calmed down. “San, what’s going on?” Wooyoung tried to keep his voice calm but his own panic was rising again and he couldn’t help the slight shake to it. 

“I-I didn’t have - He had it at my head - I’m stupid, he saw it and-” 

“Hey, hey, slow down. What happened?” 

San took a deep breath before trying again. “I had to go see my father, and he noticed that we’d mated. He got pissed off over it and he-” Another breath to steady himself. “He said that I could either kill you myself or he would, and I told him I wouldn’t, and he had a gun against my head, and the next thing I knew, I’d shot him.” A fresh flood of tears began to fall down his cheeks. “I panicked, I swear.”

Wooyoung put his emotions aside, let himself enter a calm he didn’t know he was capable of feeling. “San, look at me.” He listened, and their eyes met. “It’s okay. It was self defense, okay?” San nodded and let his head fall to Wooyoung’s shoulder. “We can’t stay here,” he said against the bare skin of Wooyoung’s neck. 

Wooyoung nodded, and it seemed San had calmed down enough to continue trying to clean himself off. It was much more effective this time, and once San was suitable, he gently rubbed at Wooyoung’s skin until it, too, came clean. San stripped them of their soiled clothes, placed them in the bathtub, and drew a lighter from his pocket, then set them alight. 

Wooyoung knew that he had to have been trained for situations like this. The knowledge weighed heavy on his heart as he ventured into San’s room and as they dressed in clean clothes. San set him to the task of packing clothes into a suitcase while he went to fetch his computer from where it had sat abandoned all day. 

The mindless movement of packing and the sound of San’s fingers flying over the keyboard did little to settle the once again rising nerves. He longed to have arms wrapped around him, the calming sensation of a chest pressed against his back. San closed his computer with a smack, then disappeared again. When he returned, he had a phone and a wallet, just like in the kitchen, and Wooyoung recognized them as his own belongings. San handed him the wallet, then seemed to second think giving Wooyoung the phone. Wooyoung tried whining; he oh so desperately missed social media, wanting nothing more than to disappear into it for a few minutes. But even that didn’t work. San kept it firm in his hand, picked up his computer and strolled to the window with them.

And Wooyoung watched as he tossed both of them out. 

“Hey!” He dashed over to stand next to his mate, lean out the window just in time to watch the tiny shapes shatter on the pavement stories below him. San was lucky nobody had been walking under their window. The impact probably would’ve killed them. “That was mine!”

“Can’t risk it getting tracked.”

“Why does Yeosang get his back?” Wooyoung fixed him with a pout. “Because he’s not on the run,” he stuck his lip out even further and that seemed to be the thing to finally bring a smile back to San’s face. “It was a five, anyway. I’ll get you a new one, promise.”

“Why aren’t you throwing yours out the window, then?”

“Because I need it until we get settled. Okay?” Wooyoung glared at him for a moment. “Fine.” 

The packing was deemed good enough, and San disappeared into the bathroom once again after telling Wooyoung to wait by the door. While he was waiting, he noticed Yeosang was nowhere to be found. San returned with an urgency he hadn’t yet seen and he was quickly ushered out the door. The guard was slumped against the wall on the floor and when Wooyoung looked at San he shook his head. “He’s fine. Just knocked out.” 

The elevator ride down seemed like the longest one he’d ever taken. When the doors opened into the building lobby, Wooyoung noticed the shaking had returned to San’s hands. On the way to the doors leading outside, he stopped at the front desk and dug through the drawers until he produced a briefcase. Wooyoung didn’t ask what was in it, didn’t have the time to, as a hand was on his waist and guiding him outside, rushing him. 

San led him to a car, opened the passenger door for him to slip inside, before seating himself in the driver's seat. His hands fumbled with the key, the shaking betraying him. “Come on,” he muttered, and Wooyoung reached over to put the key in the ignition. The car started, and San drove them away from the building.

“Where are we going?”

“I have a house on Jeju. Nobody knows about it, so it’s as safe as we’ll get.”

“Jeju?” Wooyoung’s stomach churned and the cramping attacked him once again. “San, I can’t get on a plane right now. I’m-”

“I know. You’ll just… have to last through it. I’ll be right there.” He hoped he could last that long.

Movement on the sidewalk by his window caught his eye. There was someone running along, passing by other pedestrians. Further down the sidewalk, there was another person doing the same. Wooyoung watched the two figures collide, one of them jumping up into the other’s arms. It brought a smile to his face. Yeosang had made it home.

When he looked away, his eyes fell to San. His hands were gripping the wheel tightly, his eyes seemed like they were trained on the road in front of them. Wooyoung reached and took one of his hands, held it in his lap. San looked away only for a second, just to follow the movement. Then his eyes were back up, and Wooyoung followed them where they were fixed in the rearview mirror.

Smoke was rising to the sky in the distance. He could occasionally catch sight of flames licking the clouds, and he realized what exactly San had been doing in the bathroom. 

Wooyoung watched what was left of the Choi dynasty burn to the ground in the rearview mirror for as long as it was in sight.

❅

The flight was only an hour long, but it felt like he’d already been on the plane for an hour already. And they’d only just taken off. 

The good thing about booking flights in the middle of a pandemic was that nobody was on them. And that meant Wooyoung was able to coerce San into not sitting in the seats he’d booked them and instead take the empty row closest to the bathroom.

Wooyoung was never one to get motion sickness, but ever since he’d gotten in the car it had felt like he was about to puke his brains out. The plane was definitely making it worse.

He leaned back in his seat with a whimper, trapping the hand San had on his back between himself and the seat. “I know, baby, I know,” he whispered gently into his ear. “Just a little longer.” Wooyoung tucked his head into San’s neck, breathing in the calming pheromones he was releasing. It didn’t do anything to settle his stomach. 

The flight attendant came around with the cart of drinks. “Would you like something to drink?”

San pet his hair to get his attention. “Wooyoung, do you want to try to drink something? It might help.” He shook his head. “A water, and cider for me, thank you.” The flight attendant handed San the drinks and went on her way to the next passengers.

A small bump of turbulence jerked the plane and Wooyoung whimpered out loud again. He felt like he was about to cry, not only from the sickness but also from the humiliation of being sick on the plane in the first place. Another bump, and Wooyoung was out of his seat and in the tiny bathroom.

He barely got his mask off before he was vomiting. It burned his throat coming up, and made tears spring to his eyes. It felt like it would never stop, made him think that the flight had to be over by now because he’d been in there so long. Even after his body finally stopped rejecting everything he’d put in it the last twenty four hours, Wooyoung stayed slumped against the toilet, sobbing. He didn’t care if San or anyone else on the plane heard. He was just miserable.

When he finally collected himself, Wooyoung realized he felt a bit better. He flushed the bile down, washed his hands, and when he emerged from the bathroom, he was met with a worried looking San.

“Are you okay?”

He nodded and sat back down in his seat, tucked right back against San’s chest. “Feel better now,” he mumbled. San offered him the water he’d gotten for him, and Wooyoung was grateful he had.

❅

Wooyoung threw up again in the Jeju airport bathroom, then by the time they got to San’s home on the island, he felt fine. 

With his clearer head, he became concerned because he’d never gotten sick as a symptom of his heat. San seemed to be able to tell, too. He wouldn’t leave Wooyoung’s side, kept an arm around him or a hand locked in his at all times. 

As they curled up in the beanbags on the living room floor, San turned on the news. Wooyoung had a feeling he knew what he was looking for.

“This afternoon, a fire broke out in downtown Seoul. The building had been the known home of leading members of the Choi family, who have been a nuisance for the police for decades,” the anchor said. “Authorities say the origin point of the fire had been in the bathroom of the penthouse suite. The blaze claimed twelve lives, including those of Choi Jeonghoon and his son, Choi San, along with many higher ranking members of the organization. Police have taken custody of the survivors, and they now await sentencing.”

The anchor continued, but Wooyoung checked out. He wasn’t even looking at the screen anymore, but watching San’s face and gauging his reaction. “I always thought I would be happy to be free from all this, but I just feel… empty. Like I don’t know what to do with myself anymore.”

“You’ll figure it out, Sannie.”

San looked at him and smiled. The news channel was flipped off and replaced by something he didn’t recognize, then he was being scooped up in San’s arms and carried outside. Wooyoung hooked his arms around San’s neck, watching as the beach appeared in his line of sight.

The house was right on the waterfront, all private property. The view was beautiful, and Wooyoung wouldn’t mind waking up to it every morning at all. 

San lowered him until his feet touched the ground. “Do you want to swim?”

“It’s too cold for swimming,” Wooyoung complained, but he stripped out of his pants and underwear anyway. San’s eyes followed the dips and curves of his bare legs before he brought Wooyoung’s hand to his lips. The kiss lingered, as if San thought he might disappear if he drew away.

Wooyoung gently pulled his hand away and brought it down to help discard San’s clothing, leave him bare. San tugged Wooyoung’s shirt off and began pulling him towards the water. 

The cold made him hiss, but San still drew him further and further in and only stopped until they were about waist deep. Wooyoung kissed at his neck until San took his chin between his fingers and lifted his chin to kiss him properly. 

Soon, he had his legs wrapped around San’s waist, and he was fucking up into him, fast, hard, silent except for the occasional groan that dropped from his lips. He came, hard, and San’s knot slipped inside to keep them pressed together.

Wooyoung’s lips attached to his collarbone, his tongue dipped into his clavicle, tasting the salt of sweat and the ocean. 

But even then, Wooyoung still didn’t feel the telltale prickling heat under his skin.

❅

As soon as Wooyoung woke up, he was in the bathroom and vomiting again. It was just beginning to die down when a warm hand smoothed over his spine. He must have jerked San awake when he got up. “Wooyoung?”

He turned his head to look at San, cheek rested against the cool toilet seat. San looked so worried, and it made a pang of guilt run through him like a spear. “I’m okay,” he said.

San tore off a sheet of toilet paper and wiped Wooyoung’s mouth. He held back his look of disgust in favor of appreciating the gesture. “No, I don’t think you are. You aren’t in heat, you haven’t been around anyone who could possibly give you a stomach bug, so what’s wrong?” His voice was nothing but gentle, but it still felt like he was a five year old being scolded. 

“I don’t know,” he whined pitifully. 

San sat back on his haunches with a sigh. His hand refused to stop its movement on his back. “I’m worried about you,” he confessed. “You don’t… smell right.”

“I don’t?” San shook his head. “What do I smell like, then?”

His face twisted in consideration. “Milky,” he settled on. A realization seemed to dawn on both of them at the same time. San moved over a few inches to dig through the cabinets beneath the sink. 

“What are you looking for?” San didn’t answer, just hummed when he found what he was looking for. He scooted back over to Wooyoung and held out a box. “Do I want to know why you just keep these in your house?”

San grinned at him, then left him in the bathroom for some privacy.

❅

Wooyoung was impatient on his best days. Having to wait on a day when he really wasn’t feeling it was a recipe for disaster. 

San only came back when he was told it was okay to. He seemed giddy over the whole thing, sitting on the edge of the bathtub with a big, stupid grin on his face, while Wooyoung was pacing up and down the length of the bathroom.

“Wooyoung, relax. You’re making me nervous.” Wooyoung stopped halfway through one of his laps. 

“Well, you should be nervous,” he snapped. San held his hands up in defense and he sighed, sitting beside him. “I’m sorry. I’m just worried.”

“About what?"

“What if I’m not cut out for this?” He looked at San and found nothing but warmth. “You’ll be fine. I know you will.”

Wooyoung looked at the clock on the wall. His fifteen minutes were up. He stood and walked over to the counter. He didn’t even need to pick it up to see. The two little lines were right in front of his face.

❅

San was excited. He couldn’t help it. Wooyoung knew that. But sometimes it was too much.

Most of the time.

He still acted the way he did when they first learned Wooyoung was pregnant, six months ago now. It was too much. But then, at the same time, it wasn’t enough.

“San-ah, stop,” he whined, holding his kitchen knife out accusingly. San’s arms instantly retreated from around him and he heard him plop into a chair at the counter. He went back to chopping onions and resumed his conversation with Yeosang over FaceTime. He and Seonghwa had obviously gotten busy the first chance they got, because he wasn’t much further along than Wooyoung was. 

“So, which book did you say you’re on?”

“The sixth one. Which, by the way, I’m still mad at you for spoiling for me.”

“That was so long ago! Why are you holding a grudge for so long?”

“Because you ruined the whole book for me,” Yeosang leaned a little closer to the camera. “I think someone’s mad at you.” 

Wooyoung looked over his shoulder to find San sitting behind him, pouting. He sighed and lifted his arms to the side. “Come on.” San’s pout disappeared instantly and was replaced by a smile as he came and wrapped his arms back around Wooyoung, hands rested on his round belly. “Does Seonghwa do this to you?”

Yeosang picked up his phone and tilted it down, the screen filling up with a sleeping Seonghwa laying in his lap. The phone moved again and was set back down where it was. “He’s not even an alpha.”

There had been a lot of explaining to do on Yeosang’s part. He’d told Seonghwa the truth, the whole truth, but lied to the police to protect San and Wooyoung. As far as the government knew, Kang Yeosang had disappeared for eight months because he’d been stressed over everything in his life and needed a break.

“Doesn’t have to be,” San chimed from Wooyoung’s shoulder. “Still his pup.”

Even though he’d hated it not even five minutes ago, Wooyoung was thriving in the warmth San provided. Even if his cooking had slowed down significantly. San swayed back and forth, humming a soft tune. Even though he still had his cedarwood and cinnamon scent, he always came home from work smelling like coffee. Which made sense, considering he worked as a barista now. Wooyoung inhaled the scent, let it relax him until he rested his knife on the cutting board and turned around in his arms.

San caught his lips in a kiss, and Yeosang made a sound behind them. “Okay. You two are gross. I’m hanging up on you now.” Wooyoung gave a wave in the direction of his phone and the sound of the call disconnecting echoed through the kitchen. 

Needless to say, dinner was forgotten for a little while.

❅

Wooyoung might actually hate the little beastie growing inside him. At least for the moment. He just wouldn’t stop moving, not even when he’d already been in labor for half the day. 

He just wouldn’t let Wooyoung have a break. 

San wouldn’t either. He kept insisting on walking around the house, which _is_ what the midwife told him to do, but all Wooyoung wanted was to go sit in his beanbag until his water broke. 

They were walking up and down the strip of beach by the house when it did. Pants had been forgone long ago, allowing the wetness to flow down his legs. He’d whimpered out, “Oh god,” and San had brought him back inside as soon as he realized. Left Wooyoung submerged in his little pool to call the midwife. 

Wooyoung whimpered as the strongest contractions yet hit him, leaning forward to try and relieve the pain only to be pushed back into his previous position by the midwife. “Breathe, Wooyoung-ssi,” she reminded him. She was an elderly omega, very kind and recommended by everyone she’d worked with, but god did he want to rip her face off right then. 

“It hurts,” he said, and then he felt San’s hands rubbing his shoulders to relieve the tension. “I know, sweetie, I know.” She pushed gently on his leg to make space for her arm to check his dilation. Another contraction hit him right at that moment, pushing him almost to tears. San was right there, of course he was, singing quietly in his ear. It lasted a full minute and a half before the pain subsided enough for Wooyoung to continue breathing the way he was supposed to be.

Wooyoung didn’t know when, but San had shuffled him forward enough to slot himself between his body and the pool wall. He didn’t seem like he cared about his clothes getting soaked, or that he was squeezing his hand so hard it had to be cutting the circulation off. He just seemed like he wanted to help make Wooyoung feel better. 

The midwife checked him once more, and this time she said what Wooyoung had been desperate to hear but dreading at the same time. “It’s time to push, Wooyoung-ssi.”

❅

It still hurt, it hurt so much, but the worst was over. Wooyoung’s ears were attacked by a shrill cry, and he opened his eyes to the sight of the midwife rubbing a little omega girl’s, not boy, chest to get her breathing. He couldn’t help the sob that passed his lips, overwhelmed and happy and every emotion in between. 

The midwife held her out to him and without even thinking about it, he took her. His sobs turned to a disbelieving laugh that he actually had a child as she latched onto one of his swollen nipples. San’s lips were pressed into the crown of his head, shaking with his own sobs.

And, yeah. Wooyoung would be okay staying with the alpha whose scent overwhelmed from the first moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end!
> 
> RIP, Wooyoung's iPhone 5
> 
> As always, thank you for your continued support and I hope you stick around for the next work!

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of the diamond in the rough, don't you?  
> Also, I know this is NOT an accurate depiction of mafia/mob behaviors. This is all fictional, and meant for entertainment purposes only.  
> This is loosely based on (G)I-DLE's new song, HWAA, but please don't take this as a literal interpretation of the song. It's very loose, and mostly the title and chapter names are where it comes into play. Please support the girls by streaming their new album, i burn!
> 
> As always, thank you for your support and please look forward to the next update!


End file.
